To My Kyo-san
by FlittingThroughLeaves
Summary: However far you go, know that I'll be waiting (A Blooming Flowers, Floating Clouds Two-Shot)
1. To My Kyo-san

To My Kyo-san.

The time I spend with you is precious. Each day, each hour, each moment is unforgettably burned in my mind. You see, it can't leave. I will never be able to forget, and I never want to.

One day I will no longer see you and laugh with you, count the stars with you, stand next to you on New Year's, or watch the fireworks with you. I will no longer go to school with you. It hurts, it hurts to know that other people see and they do not understand. It would hurt more if I know that they did understand.

Even if I cannot presume that I know everything about you, it would hurt to know that someone else will take my place.

One day you will slip away from me, because, simply, some people hold on, but you are like the clouds above, and I would never chain you down. I would never presume that I have that right.

You let me stay, and that is good enough for me.

I was always the quiet one, the one standing on the sidelines.

We met in preschool you and I, when I was still unbearably shy, and had no physical ability whatsoever, and when you, you were already a cloud.

And you were my first friend. Perhaps I was your only friend, I do not know.

In elementary school you defeated Tetsu and he became part of us. Not really, but having someone who was 4 years older than us was a good thing. He set up the disciplinary committee in the middle school.

The day you defeated Tetsu was the day that someone first called me with the san suffix. Kurowa-san. I was a little shocked, but from that day forward no matter how much I reasoned with him, the suffix remained. Finally, one day it became Emi-san, but the gesture of respect remained, and I still didn't know how it got there.

In middle school you formed the Disciplinary Committee. Well, Tetsu formed it, but it was always your achievement. It was after that when you began enforcing order, but you are a biased soul aren't you Kyo? You never called me out on anything that I did. Not even if someone else would have ended up in the hospital for less.

I was the person who was never harmed by you, and I sometimes wonder why, I don't believe it's because you cared.

No wonder we spent so much time in the Committee room.

Your workload became almost crippling. Tetsu and I took care of you. You would have collapsed otherwise. I shouldn't say that, mostly because it would hurt your pride, but who am I kidding? You love honesty more than that.

On the last year of middle school, the mafia arrived. And after that our life was chaos, but we survived it all the same.

Those were good years, the years of high school. After them came college, and in my shock, we went to the same college. I couldn't block out the fact that these were the last four years I would spend with you. It didn't pass my mind in High School that you would leave Namimori, but since the beginning of college it was clearly on your mind.

And your departure was on mine.

It's the last year of college now, and Kyo, you will soon be graduating, leaving for Italy. It's where your Sky is going after all. I, I'm remaining here, in Namimori.

I have a promise to keep after all.

The end of this year is where we will part ways, and I wish now that it wasn't so soon. It is though, the day is fast approaching.\

Know that when you leave I will lose my best friend. I will lose the person who I could always count on, and Namimori will lose one of it's iconic figures. Know that Mamman will lose the son she never had, and that few people will miss you.

But those people will miss you more than the rest of the world combined.

I can't presume to tie you down. So I can only hope, that one day, perhaps even years from now, you'll come back home to Nami-chuu. Perhaps we'll both be old by then, but it would be enough for you to come back to Namimori. The clouds above also need a home, even if you have never admitted it.

Know that I will be waiting.


	2. To Emi

A.N. This is dedicated to TamashinoSuzume for requesting another chapter based on Hibari's reply to Emi's letter. I hope it meets your expectations! These letters do actually fit into the Blooming Flowers Floating Clouds universe, you all will understand in the future arc. (once I get there)

* * *

To Emi

Perhaps, in this letter, I can tell you all the things I never told you. Things like: even in preschool you were different, you didn't cry, and you were brave. As unique as the images you brought to life with paper and ink. Or even things like: You only imagined my bravery, for there are plenty of unheard confessions that hide behind the "hn's" I gave you all throughout the time we knew each other.

Perhaps, in this letter, I can tell you that while leaving Namimori was on my mind since four years ago, it was there long before that. The moment that half ring arrived in my mailbox in the last year of middle school, I knew.

I would be leaving Namimori, even if I wasn't and still isn't ready to leave. And I knew, knew from somewhere deeper than just a feeling, that I could never persuade you to leave behind this city, and these people that you swore to protect.

Perhaps, I can't even tell you that truly, you are the only one of the two of us that can say what they mean, for I am procrastinating. I can not even tell you what I mean and feel even now, when I am about to leave.

I put off replying until the last moment, I put off even opening the letter you gave me two weeks ago until yesterday.

I knew it was coming.

There were things in that letter of yours that you did not need to tell me. Things I did not need to know. And yet now I know them anyway.

After today I will no longer see you and hear your laugh, listen to you count the stars at night, stand next to you on New Year's, or watch the fireworks with you or if I do, it will never be the same again.

Know that in Italy, there will be no one to replace you. That there never will be.

If you are waiting for me, then I will one day return.

Perhaps, if you wait long enough, you will even be able to hear me admit that Namimori is my home.

Perhaps you will even hear one final confession of the words I can not write, even now.

_Because even now I cannot tell you. Perhaps when I am back to stay, I will be able to. _

_I'm sorry. _


End file.
